The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a manufacturing system and method with both injection molding and additive (3-D printing) features. Injection molding and various techniques therefor have become ubiquitous in the manufacturing sector. Recently, “additive” manufacturing techniques, also referred to as “3-D printing” have come into favor, typically in the rapid prototyping stage of product development. A challenge with injection molding and additive manufacturing processes is maintaining uniform temperatures during the part-manufacturing process. This constraint can limit the size and production rate of components that can be made by these processes. Both techniques can also be constrained in the way that parts can be oriented during manufacturing and the kinds of features (e.g., undercuts, thin structures) that can be fabricated using these techniques.